forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Edenvale
| races = Humans (Mar, Ffolk, Northmen) | religion = | currency = | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | imports = | exports = | alignment = | allegiances = | socrefs = | founded = | destroyed = | government = Monarchy | rulertype = | ruler1 = King of Edenvale | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = Roxanna | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = Timmis Taern | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = Queen Rosalind | ruleryear5 = 1368 | rulertable = | govrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = | settlements = yes | roads = | events = yes | food and drink = | items = }} Edenvale was a country in the Utter East of southeast Faerûn. It was one of the Five Kingdoms of the Utter East.Map of the Utter East Geography A part of the kingdom of Edenvale lay in the northeastern corner of the Sempadan Forest,Comparing the game map in Blood & Magic with standard maps of the region shows that Edenvale lies in the location described. between Herne's Wood and the Web Mountains (part of the Wu Pi Te Shao Mountains). History Matchmaker Mayhem During the time of the Bloodforge Wars (648–657 DR), The events of Blood & Magic are only dated to "before the Time of Troubles" (1358 DR) in game. It is assumed these are a part of the Bloodforge Wars described in Faces of Deception and dated in The Grand History of the Realms. the then king of Edenvale had desired a son to succeed him but had sired only one daughter, Roxanna. Thus, when she came of age, he called for suitors for the princess, plotting to arrange a marriage. The independent Roxanna rejected this, and against her father's pleading, she proclaimed "I will not be wed in service to the crown, nor traded like some prized cattle. Any man that shall marry me must first defeat me in battle." Thereafter, she fought a series of duels against would-be suitors, and was victorious each time. When one suitor, a vassal of the kingdom Bryan the Bold, introduced bloodforge battles, these contests escalated into the conflict known as Matchmaker Mayhem. In the Blood & Magic game, two alternate campaigns are provided, one for Roxanna and one for Bryan. These are mutually exclusive. An official history is unknown. ;Bryan the Bold: :Bryan issued a challenge to Roxanna, declaring that he would invade the kingdom the next day. Roxanna therefore met him in bloodforge battle in Herne's Wood. Bryan was victorious, so Roxanna angrily accepted to have him as a suitor. :However, Bryan offered Roxanna a second chance, with a second bloodforge battle to be fought in the Web Mountains. For a prize, he would hide an expensive dowry in the mountains if she in turn offered the keys to the palace. The first to get the prize could do as they wished without further malice. Bryan was successful, seizing Roxanna's keys. :Despite this, Bryan the Bold turned shy, declining to enter Edenvale Castle and worrying his lack of noble lineage would bring dishonor on Roxanna if she wed him. This time, it was Roxanna who made him a proposal: her father was now plotting to marry her off anyway, but she preferred Bryan to any other, and so invited him to take Edenvale Castle and seize her father's crown. :Finally, Bryan wooed Roxanna and they were wed, ruling jointly over Edenvale. They had many children (at least three), which worried neighboring kingdoms. ;Roxanna of Edenvale: :Bryan issued an ultimatum to Roxanna, threatening to invade Edenvale unless she married him. Instead, Roxanna defended her realm in a bloodforge battle outside Edenvale Castle, and was victorious. :Fearing her presence would draw further assaults on the realm, Roxanna quit Edenvale Castle with a handful of her followers. They ventured deep into the Web Mountains to avoid the suitors. However, Connor the Clever tracked Roxanna down and insisted she honor her challenge and face him in a bloodforge battle, which she won. :Afterward, Roxanna relocated to a remote forest camp in Herne's Wood, where she intended to remain until her coronation day, without being pestered by suitors. However, the last few hopefuls banded together and pursued her, attacking simultaneously so one of their number could win the challenge. However, Roxanna successfully fended them all off. :Maintaining her independence, Roxanna succeeded her father and ruled alone as queen. When she got tired of royal service, she abdicated in favor of an adventuring career. During the Legendary Campaign Afterward, Edenvale Castle was ruled over by Timmis Taern, who was prideful but lacking in tactical ability. The commander of the Legendary Campaign, who sought to unify and pacify the Utter East through conquest, lured Timmis beyond the castle walls through trickery before striking in a bloodforge battle. When a ruler of Edenvale passed away without an heir, the Legendary Campaign commander marched on Edenvale Castle to claim the throne. Madja Djiid contested this, and the two fought a bloodforge battle outside Edenvale Castle. Following this, the Legendary Campaign commander was caught in a dragged-out conflict with Deliah Deguerre's forces. The two armies raced to Edenvale Castle for reinforcement, but ended their rivalry before its walls. Modern History In the late 1360s DR, Edenvale was ruled by Queen Rosalind. In the Year of the Banner, 1368 DR, Atreus Eleint of Erlkazar in west Faerûn undertook an expedition to the Utter East to find the fabled realm of Langdarma, passing through Edenvale, where they were joined by Rishi Saubhari. They were never seen again, so Queen Rosalind sent Atreus's personal effects to King Korox of Erlkazar. Government Edenvale was ruled by a succession of monarchs. Notable locations A key fortification of Edenvale was Edenvale Castle, which serve as the palace and home of the kings and queens of Edenvale in the 7th century DR. It lay in the Sempadan Forest, between Herne's Wood and the Web Mountains. Appendix Notes Appearances ;Novels: * Faces of Deception ;Games: * Blood & Magic References Gallery File:Blood & Magic game map.jpg|Edenvale Castle at the southern edge of the Utter East in the Blood & Magic game. Category:Countries Category:Monarchies Category:Locations in the Utter East Category:Locations in Southeast Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations